


Sweet Disregard

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Asshole behaviour, Barisi - Freeform, Drunken Barba, Heartbreak, M/M, Surprise Handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to Sweet Reverie:<br/>Things gets angsty. Barba is hurtful, Sonny is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disregard

Barba woke up in a daze. The ceiling looked familiar. He turned to his left, and there was Sonny.

He remembered meeting Sonny at an Italian restaurant they'd spent a total of maybe five minutes in, before ordering some food and a couple bottles of wine to go.

He remembered drinking half of the wine, or maybe he drank all of it...Had they eaten at all? Barba couldn't remember.

Anything beyond the wine drinking was a blur. The night he was hoping to relive had ended up much like the original.

So many thoughts ran through his head, at the forefront - 'What am I doing with this kid?'

He wasn't sure. So he did what he does best, he got up and quietly left.

~~~~~

Two weeks passed and Sonny hadn't heard from Barba.

He checked his phone more often than usual, hoping for a message, a call, anything. But as much as he willed it, nothing came.

The young Detective had always been fond of the ADA, right from day one. But to be honest, he was quite frightened of the guy. He tried to use his legal knowledge here and there to impress Barba, but it was always thrown back in his face.

He was resigned to the fact that Barba hated his guts, he'd accepted it and he was slowly learning to live with it. Even if his heart broke a little every time he looked at Barba, and even more so when Barba seemed to take no notice of him.

So the fact that Barba had taken an interest in him of late, had slept with him for Christ's sake - twice, well that gave Sonny the false impression that something was happening between them.

But as the days turned into weeks of no contact at all, his heart ached. To say he was hurt was a gross understatement.

~~~~~

One Friday night Sonny and the squad had knocked off work early, they decided to grab a drink together before heading home.

Sonny nursed one beer the whole night. He wasn't in the mood for drinking, or socializing, but he felt he should do the polite thing and tag along.

After gulping down the warm dregs of beer from the bottom of his glass, he decided to call it a night.

He said goodbye to the rest of the squad and made his way out to the sidewalk to hail a cab.

Before raising his hands to flag the next driver down, his phone beeped.

“I miss ur sweeet ass. Why havnt u calld or tx me? Boooo :( :'(” - Barba

Sonny stared at his phone for what seemed like minutes, mouth ajar, looking confused.

Barba was obviously drunk again, he was texting like a teenage girl - there were emojis present, and his spelling was appalling.

Sonny was pissed off. The text he'd waited weeks for finally came, but it was a let down, he couldn't help but teem with anger.

“Fuck off” he muttered to himself, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He decided to walk home, the cold night air would do him some good, if only to calm his swiftly building rage.

~~~~~

Sonny climbed the several flights of stairs to his apartment, still feeling a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness.

As he rounded the corner, making his way to the front door, he saw Barba slumped against it.

“...What the fuck man?! What are you doing here?” Sonny barked.

“Nicce to seee you tooo” Barba drunkenly murmured, smiling up at Sonny with one eye closed.

“You shouldn't be here...” Sonny replied, avoiding eye contact with Barba.

He unlocked his front door, entered the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Instead of slamming though, the door made a loud thud.

Sonny spun round to see Barba wavering in the door way with a bloody nose.

“You hit me in the fucking face!”

All of the rage Sonny had pent up dissipated at the sight of injured Barba.

“Oh my God...I'm so sorry, come here!” Sonny apologized, grabbing a tea towel and gently pressing it to Barba's nose, while caressing his back and guiding him to the dining table, carefully sitting him down.

“Let me get you some ice” Sonny said, rummaging around in his freezer.

“I don't need ice, it's not that bad really. I can't even feel it.” Barba spoke into the tea towel.

“Must be all the liquor...You need ice, to prevent swelling at least”

“My nose isn't the only thing that's swelling” Barba replied, looking down at his crotch.

Sonny tried not to laugh. He was still angry – Barba's attempt at flirting reminded him all too well.

“Why are you even here?” Sonny questioned.

“I told you in the text... I miss you. You didn't reply... I had to see you.”

“This coming from King Bang and Bolt... You do me then you do the dash. Well I'm over it, twice was enough, I do have feelings you know..."

Sonny was being overly sharing, the words just kept coming...

"...Pretty strong feelings, for you. God knows why, cause you're a total asshole... I shouldn't be telling you this, but you're drunk and we both know you don't remember anything when you've been drinking. So here's the deal, you can crash on my couch cause I sure as shit ain't gonna wait for a cab for you out in the cold."

Sonny went to find some blankets in the hall cupboard, leaving Barba at the kitchen table, looking stunned.

Sonny's stern talk had sobered him up a touch. He never realized the kid had feelings for him. He felt like a huge jerk. But he didn't know what to say, so he felt it best to say nothing.

Sonny threw the blankets onto the couch, returned to the kitchen, and made a cup of tea in silence.

He turned around and slammed the tea down in front of Barba.

"Here. Have this. The couch is yours, sleep it off. You can let yourself out in the morning, we both know you'll be able to manage that just fine... " Sonny said with pouted lips.

Before Barba could say a word Sonny was gone. The bedroom door slamming on the other side of the apartment.

~~~~~

Barba sat at the dining table for a while longer. Sipping at the tea Sonny had made.

What had he done. He felt sick with guilt. He didn't want to be in Sonny's apartment, but he didn't have the strength to get down to the street and make his way home.

After an hour or so of sitting in silence and mulling over his thoughts, he made his way to the couch and wrapped himself in the blankets Sonny had left for him.

As he stared at the ceiling he tried to clear his mind of all the thought whirring in his head, which worked somewhat, but the picture of Sonny's sad heartbroken face stayed etched in his brain.

~~~~~

Sonny was awoken when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, drawing him in for a tight cuddle.

Barba was in his bed, spooning him.

Sonny rolled his eyes, and huffed. But he remained in the same spot, happy to play little spoon a while longer.

Barba planted a few gentle kisses on Sonny's shoulder, while running his hand along Sonny's hips, dipping into his boxer shorts, teasingly taking way too much time to locate Sonny's member, which grew hard with anticipation.

Barba finally stopped teasing, he spit into his hand, diving back below the waist band, he grabbed Sonny's cock firmly, and proceeded to stroke him, varying his grip and pace, while kissing and sucking at Sonny's neck.

Sonny didn't want to give away the fact that he was loving this spontaneous hand job, he bit his bottom lip and tried to make as little sound possible.

But as Barba's pace quickened, Sonny's orgasm was building, his abdomen tightening, he began to thrust into Barba's fist.

"Let me make you come Sonny"

And that was it, Barba's low growling whisper in his ear set him off, and he came with a loud drawn out moan.

"Amazing..." Sonny sighed before falling asleep in Barba's warm embrace.

Maybe things were going to be ok.

~~~~~

Hours later when morning was upon them Sonny woke up, but Barba was gone.

All the rage he felt the night before re-emerged. How could he do this, a third time! After Sonny had let him know how he felt, and made it obvious that he was hurt. What sort of sadistic dick bag was this guy?! Sonny knew Barba could be a jerk, but this was a whole other level...

He needed to blow off some steam, 'A run' he thought. He always felt better after a run.

But first, breakfast.

~~~~~

Sonny emerged from his bedroom, the smell of pancakes stopped him in his tracks. He looked across the apartment, stunned to see Barba in the kitchen, cooking breakfast...

Sonny approached him cautiously.

“What's this?” Sonny asked, looking at the breakfast banquet Barba had laid out on the dining table.

“It's breakfast. For us. An apology of sorts. I hear you're the good cook amongst the squad, so don't judge me too harshly. I just... I wanted to do something for you. I've been a _total asshole_ , your words – but you were right...You are right.” Barba said, sheepishly looking at the floor.

Sonny was surprised. Turns out Barba did remember some things while under the influence of alcohol. And he was capable of heart felt gestures, even if he did need to be called out on his bullshit for them to emerge.

“Well...I can see you've gone to a lot of trouble, I can hardly say no can I? Then I'd be the asshole, and well, that's just not me” Sonny smiled, and pulled up a chair at the table.

~~~~~

They sat and ate breakfast together, they made small talk and general conversation, both avoiding any serious talk.

When they were finished, Barba began clearing the table.

“I'll wash up and get out of your hair. I'm sure you're more than done with having me around.”

“Well, I wouldn't say that... But thank you for breakfast, it was great!” Sonny smiled, his signature set of dimples on display.

“You're welcome. I'm really sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention... Can we start over? Can I take you out to dinner? For real this time. Let's avoid too much drinking and winding up in your bed for a while... I'd like to get to know you better” Barba said, leaning against the kitchen sink, wringing a tea towel nervously in his hands.

“I'd like that” Sonny replied.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this quite quickly. I hope you enjoyed it. There may be a third part coming.  
>  *[I'm aware that I refer to Sonny by first name but not Barba. I don't know why...]


End file.
